Oh, Christmas Tree
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: Who knew that a little girl's pleas and a big, bright Christmas tree could bring a whole family together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone. I am here to present to you…my Christmas fan fiction for 2013! Woohoo! I am presenting this story early, kinda, because I had participated in the Glee Wiki's "Secret Santana" (LOL, nice pun, I might add). Basically, it's like a traditional Secret Santa where we are given the person we have to give a gift to.

This person I'm presenting my gift to is a very special, sweet, and astounding person on the Glee Wiki (well, everyone on that site is astounding and sweet, pretty much). She is an administrator and bureaucrat on the Glee Wiki, and one of my best friends. When I had found out that she was my person for this little amazing activity, I was so over-the-moon and surprised as well. I can't express enough how much she means to me. At one point, after finding out who are people were for the project, she had told me she was yet to finding a Christmas tree, and I decided…well, this is what the story shall be about. LOL. And I'm using all of her favorite characters in the story: Santana, Brittany, Kitty, Quinn, and Rachel (and perhaps a few others).

And without further ado, I shall present my Glee Wiki Secret Santana present, and my 2013 fan fiction, to the lovely and amazing…Emma (LOL, not Emma Pillsbury, dolls; **Brittanarocks**). Happy reading, all. And Merry Christmas to the whole _Glee_ fandom!

**Featured Pairings**: Hummelwilde (Kurt/Kitty), Brittana (Brittany/Santana), implied!Faberry (Quinn/Rachel), Kurtana (Kurt/Santana), Kittany (Kitty/Brittany), Klaine (Kurt/Blaine), ended!Quick (Quinn/Puck), ended!Quony (Quinn/Tony), implied!Samcedes (Sam/Mercedes)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

**Oh, Christmas Tree  
**Chapter One

* * *

"Uncle Kurt, I want that one!" A young Kitty Lopez exclaimed while searching through the _Toys R Us_ catalogue. The five-year-old blonde had been sitting in her uncle's lap for the past couple of minutes, snug and heartening over the many different toys and clothing she's been scanning through in the catalogues Kurt always brought over from home. Brittany and Santana didn't keep that many – well, not children-themed, that is. Most of their magazines consisted of make-up products they wanted, and celebrities they would fangirl and argue about.

The porcelain man chuckled at the tiny girl's delight. He loved nothing more than to see his niece around the holidays. It was very rare now to hang out with the Lopez family, being that he had been tied with a relationship with his husband, Blaine Anderson for the past couple of years. Before, when he and Blaine were only dating, he would've taken young Kitty and her now seven-year-old sister, Sugar Lopez, to Build-A-Bear Workshop and make a Christmas bunny or something festive. Now, Kurt had been working full time at Vogue, occasionally having to see his now seven and a half-year-old son, Rory Anderson entering the office with Blaine after coming from school.

"That's a really pretty bike, hon," Kurt told his niece, holding onto her while holding the catalogue closer to him so he could look at the description below the picture. It was a pink bicycle with streamers, a basket, and a white seat. It also had a flag on it that read, "Princess Mobile" on it, which Kurt thought was pretty clever and adorable for a five-year-old girl. "Uncle Kurt will make sure that makes it under your tree this year."

The one thing about young Kitty that Kurt couldn't get over was the adorable smile growing on her face. She was the cutest little girl Kurt ever held in his arms. She was everything Kurt wanted for a daughter. And hey, Rory needed someone to play with as well.

The blonde girl shook a bit, letting Kurt know that she wanted off his lap. She had strolled on over to the Lopez's quite small and worn-out tree that they let Kitty and Sugar decorate this holiday. That had been the same tree being used for the past eight years. Kitty didn't really understand why Brittany and Santana kept it; it was too small, and some of the artificial branches were getting too weak. And the star…well, what star? There wasn't even a star on top of the tree. All that laid on top was a very light snowflake ornament that Santana told the girls they would use as a star, being that a heavy star would make the tree fall. Plus, the Lopez family wasn't very fortunate in terms of finances, even though they weren't necessarily poor.

Kurt faltered at the saddening frown growing on Kitty's tiny face. She played around a bit with one of the breakable red ornaments that hung near the bottom of the tree, watching it sway back and forth in a not-so-merrily way. "Kitty Pie, something on your mind?" The almost-middle-aged man called to his niece, placing the catalogues down on the coffee table and crawling towards the five-year-old. He placed his hands on her waist and dragged her towards him, allowing the little girl to sit on his lap once again.

"Uncle Kurt…" Kitty spoke sadly, "I want a new Christmas tree." Her head leaned against the porcelain man's chest as she gazed upon the old tree that sat beside the couch and in front of the apartment window. Kurt placed his chin atop of the girl's head, looking up at the Lopez Christmas tree. Maybe a couple of years ago, Kitty would have been satisfied with this tree, but she was getting older and realizing everything that's going on in the world.

"Your Christmas tree looks…fine," Kurt told his niece, still looking at it.

Truthfully, it was an okay tree, but it was definitely wearing out. The lights on the tree weren't even working – well, the ones on the top weren't. And every time Kitty told her parents that it needed fixing, they never got back to working on it. They were so busy lately. Brittany was working at a dancing workshop, and Santana had auditioned for a role in a theater production, along with her best friend and Kitty's aunt, Rachel. Kitty thought that they would at least have more time now that they were on Christmas break, but now they had to tend to not just her, but her older sister, who she envied with a passion.

The blonde girl gazed up at her uncle with saddened eyes, honestly not believing him about the compliment towards their broken-down, neglected Christmas tree. Kurt knew he was lying through his teeth just a bit. Yes, he did think the tree the Lopez family had was okay, but he knew the girls would want something better. "Had you told your mother that you wanted a new one?"

Kitty nodded. "They never got it, though."

Kurt hummed, looking back at the tree and running his hand through Kitty's golden hair. He and his husband had gotten a new tree two days after the beginning of December, and Kitty admired how the pine looked so lifelike. Well, it _was_ a real tree, being that Kurt didn't like anything fake for himself. He thought about going to Santana and talking to her about it, but he wasn't sure what she would respond with.

He looked down at his niece again, who had crawled out of Kurt's hold to touch the fragile branches on the tree. There had been a gingerbread-shaped ornament that she decorated last year, and she made it specifically for Brittany. She loved the memories this tree had given her, but she really wanted to have a new tree filled with more memories. It had been something she wanted her two mothers to understand.

"Well, Kitty," Kurt told the young girl before her, "if a new tree is what you really want, then I can try and arrange something with your mother." He leaned over and smoothed the girl's hair some more as the tiny five-year-old turned towards him. "But don't fret much about it, sweetheart. There are many other things to look forward to this Christmas. Like heading out to the mall to see Santa Claus this year."

The sparkles in Kitty's tiny eyes, and the bright smile on her face, brought Kurt's humble smile back. He loved seeing his favorite niece smiling again. It was the one thing about Christmas that brought his spirit back: seeing Kitty's and Rory's adorable smiles. Too bad for him that he didn't see Sugar often. She was always in school, and when she wasn't, she hung out with some of her best friends at the park or their houses. It would be a pleasure to see her more.

Speaking of Sugar, there was a familiar knock at the Lopez door, and Sugar could be heard talking with Brittany about her day decorating some Christmas cookies with some of the Girl Scouts. Sugar was more than enough for Brittany and Santana at first, especially since she was getting exposed to so many clubs and activities in school and outside of school. However, Brittany wanted another baby for Sugar to play with so she won't get lonely or anything.

To this day, that's how Kitty felt she was being used as: the random, new baby in the family that Sugar occasionally played with whenever she was home alone, and bored.

Kurt stood up from where he was sitting, and answered the door. Santana had entered the door with several bags from Macy's and Family Dollar. One of the bags had a couple of Christmas decorations sticking out of it, making Kitty grow immediately excited. She had wanted to decorate the house and make it look warm and especially pretty for the occasion. She had asked Brittany one day if they could get some extra garland to place in the living room and the kitchen. Being the loving mother she wanted to be, Brittany couldn't let her little girl down.

"Hello, Kitten," Brittany greeted, walking in with Sugar beside her, and scooping up the five-year-old to hold in her arms. "My gosh, you've been growing so much, haven't you?" She cooed while pinching at Kitty's full cheeks, making the blonde giggle.

While he found the site of his adorable five-year-old niece quite charming, Kurt thought he should handle this situation while it is fresh in the air. "Santana, are you free with talking with me in the other room for a minute?" Kurt questioned with his hands on his hips. His eyes went to their corners at the sight of Kitty touching Brittany's face and running her fingers through the older blonde's hair. So cute.

"Does it have to be now?" Santana asked, walking through the apartment with the bags in her hands. "I mean, I have some Christmas cookie bark to prepare if Berry wants to come over here with her little rosy-cheeked five-year-old." She placed the bags down beside the table, and took out a couple of Christmas mugs. "The girl is as sweet as her sweet tooth." Kurt knew how right she was about that.

"It won't take long, Santana. I promise." Kurt told the brunette-haired Latina, who rolled her eyes reluctantly as she brought a couple of the mugs into the kitchen.

"Fine then," she told Kurt, "but you're going to help me with this peppermint-flavored hot chocolate that the girls wanted to have to drink this afternoon."

The porcelain homosexual man shrugged. "Done deal," he told her, grabbed the other two mugs Santana left on the table. He had stepped into Santana's kitchen and noticed the new bright white paint that had been spread on the walls. Santana had requested to get the walls painted a couple of months ago by the man that lived on the first floor. It was definitely going to fit with the Christmas decorations the Lopez family planned on placing in the room. "Nice paint job," Kurt spoke, looking around.

"It needed one," Santana responded as she went into the pantry to grab the bag of peppermint candy canes. "When we first moved in this place, it had that ugly tan color in here." She opened the bag of candy canes and placed them on the cutting board that she had set on the table. "And it smelled weird, too. Sugar had a really big problem with it when we first came here."

Kurt nodded understandably, placing the mugs on the island counter. "I honestly would have bitched about that to Blaine if we were to move in one of _those_ types of apartments."

Santana smirked. "No kidding. I mean, I'm not going to lie; you both have problems with something being a certain color or texture." She paused as she opened a package of Nestle hot chocolate. "Remember when you slipped bronzer in Anderson's moisturizer?" The Latina giggled.

"What?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "He looked good with a little more color."

"Not when he starts looking like an Indian-American shipped here straight from Mumbai." Santana slammed, making Kurt feel a bit offended.

"Santana, that's awfully mean." Kurt replied with a pout.

The chocolate mix was poured into a bowl, and mixed with some water. "You know it's true, Kurt," Santana responded shamelessly. "And don't you remember two summers ago when he fell asleep on the beach, and he had what Berry called an _extra free tan_?" Santana shook her head back and forth. "If that were true, he would've sued the tanning company on the spot."

Kurt couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Blaine's scream when he awoke that fateful day. It was a constant reminder to Kurt to tell his husband to put sunscreen on. Usually, he would end up forgetting, and head back to reading one of his romantic novels before falling asleep suddenly. Kurt wouldn't even allow Rory to touch him once he cooked in the sun.

Santana walked towards the refrigerator to grab the carton of eggnog she saved on the middle shelf. "Crush those peppermint candy canes for me, Hummel?"

"Will do." He grabbed the cutting board with the candy canes on it, along with a can of pork and beans, and got ready to crush them.

"And when you do, can you not eat the bits like you did last time we prepared this?" Santana added, bringing the eggnog to the counter. Kurt literally cursed himself out when he took a broken piece from one of the broken candy canes and placed it in his mouth. Something about peppermints, along with cinnamon and gingerbread, just made him feel more Christmassy each year. It was something he constantly and sneakily did when Santana was cooking something, but wasn't around.

"By the way," Santana spoke as she got the glass from the top shelf in one of the hanging cabinets, "you wanted to have a talk with me about something, right? I don't know, I might have time to chat."

As Kurt crushed up the rest of the peppermints to place in the bowl with the mix, he thought about Brittany and Santana's five-year-old blonde daughter. She was now in the living room, playing with the stuffed cat that Brittany had gotten her last Christmas. His eyes glanced from her to the small, worn-down Christmas tree by the couch. It was a really small tree, but Kurt knew that Kitty wanted something better. She had been begging her parents for one before, but they never took the time to get one. Santana and Brittany have been so occupied with work lately, and they felt like they needed to save on something useful. While Kurt understood their reasons, he wanted to see his niece happy and satisfied (though kids are never fully satisfied around this time of year).

"Well, little Kitty and I have been talking earlier today…" Kurt began, taking some of the crushed peppermints and placing them in the bowl, "and she was looking at the little Christmas tree that you guys set up in your living room –"

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Is she still begging for another damn tree?" she asked Kurt, nearly slamming her glass on the counter. "Look, Kurt, I know you feel for this needy little girl of ours, but the tree we have is fine."

"Santana, I can stand next to it, and the top of it would stop at my shoulder." Kurt argued.

"Well, do you expect me to use the few years of cheerleading that I've taken to lift a freakin' pine tree around?" Santana interrogated, pouring the eggnog down her glass. "Besides, trees cost money. Not like thirty-dollar ITunes gift cards money; more like an IPad with 64-gigabytes money."

"Just do it for your own daughter," Kurt reasoned with sympathy. He gestured towards the blonde in the living room with the stuffed cat. The little girl rolled around playfully, holding onto the white toy in her arms. "Look at her, Santana. She just wants to have a bigger Christmas than the other ones she's had. I mean, we've all wanted bigger and better each holiday season, didn't we?"

Before taking a sip of her eggnog, Santana slowly turned her head towards the blonde in the living room. Brittany had just entered the room to play with her, picking her up and letting her sit on her slim dancer lap. The two started singing _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ together while dancing in circles around the room. They looked so carefree and adorable together. Santana didn't want to ruin Kitty's life, especially after seeing the bright expression on her face. However, her hands were tied. She wasn't sure what to do to keep her happy, but it was going to take hell of a lot to do so.

Without any other options, Santana rolled her eyes reluctantly and spoke before drinking some of her eggnog. "I guess…"

Kurt clapped his hands, satisfied, and went to put the hot chocolate in the oven. "Thank you," he told her.

"It's not a guarantee, though," Santana added, taking another sip of her drink. "I mean, come on. Brittany would have to land a huge back-up role in a film, or a recurring role in a television series, in order to bring more money in this house. Hell, I might have to start _advertising_ myself again –"

"Santana, don't." Kurt warned her.

"You know even you and Blaine Anderson wanted it." Santana responded with a wink before drinking some more eggnog.

"You have children."

"So does Britney Spears, and look how they made her." Santana pointed out, shrugging. "Just sayin'." She drank the last of her eggnog, and placed her glass on the counter. Kurt shook her head at the former high school cheerleader. She could be very unusual sometimes, and he wasn't going to lie about her fit figure and all –

_You have a husband, Kurt. You have a husband…_ Kurt reminded himself whenever Santana would tease him about her body. He could remember a time when Santana had told her that she didn't want to give birth to kids due to the fact that she wanted to keep her healthy body figure. But then when Brittany gave birth to Sugar Lopez, Santana had a change in heart. She wanted to have kids. She wanted to have the same feeling she had when Sugar was born.

However, Santana wasn't able to have kids. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't working for her. It made her feel devastated. Sugar didn't even know what was going on, but felt all types of sympathy for her. She wanted a little sister to play with and everything. However, Brittany wanted to continue with her dancing career, and Santana was futile. Then they only came up with one other resort: asking their best friend, Quinn Fabray.

Sure, Quinn had gone lesbian around the time Rachel's soon-to-be husband Finn Hudson passed away, making the brunette girl, along with her five-year-old daughter, Marley, devastated; but she was available to helping her two best friends. Plus, she had her black book – well, not really; she doesn't keep those things – and it was full of every guy's number she had gotten prior to dating them. Once Quinn got in touch with one of them, Tony Reeves, they spent a week getting updates on each other, and eventually eloping to the point where Quinn had gotten pregnant once again (she still remembered that fateful day she made Beth Corcoran with her former boyfriend, Noah Puckerman).

That day was the day Kitty Lopez was created. To Santana, it was undoubtedly awkward to see Quinn and Tony again, making a baby that would eventually be hers; but she was that desperate, and Santana felt Sugar was, too.

Kurt had looked straight ahead at Santana, who was lost in all focus as she gazed upon Brittany allowing Kitty to rest on her lap. The poor girl had finally gotten worn out from playing and having such a good time, and she wanted to use Brittany as her personal pillow. She looked so peaceful resting there. It was going to be the one thing about toddler years that Santana was going to miss watching.

The porcelain man cleared his throat, grabbing Santana's attention. "Santana?" he spoke up.

The Latina immediately shook her head and turned back to Kurt. "I'm sorry," she spoke, and went back to finding something else to talk about. "So whose place are we heading to for the holiday sleepover? I had gotten a call from Sam and Mercedes down in L.A., and their little guys, Joe and Jake wanted to come. However, Mercedes had to work overtime for the holidays."

At that moment, the alarm on the microwave went off, and Kurt went over to open the door and take out the heated hot chocolate. "I'm not sure, honestly," Kurt told her, carefully taking the bowl to the island counter. "Blaine and Rory wanted the girls to come over our place, but we have a bit of an understanding on how frightened little Kitten is of our dog, Bessie."

"She has a right to," Santana replied with a shrug. "That dog is so loud for no reason, and he likes to chew on everything. The last time we went to your place with her, Bessie had ruined her favorite stuffed bear you had gotten her from Build-A-Bear Workshop."

Kurt nodded, feeling a bit guilty. "Yeah, I know," he sighed. "Kitty loved that thing. She would dress it up in all kinds of outfits, and maybe even take it to preschool sometimes when she felt lonely." He started stirring up the contents in the bowl. As he did, he took in the drool-worthy aroma of the peppermint-flavored hot chocolate. God, he loved it when it was prepared this way. He could drink the whole bowl right now –

"Hummel, are you in a trance?" Santana asked her, grabbing the bowl filled with steaming hot chocolate. "Give me this damn thing." Kurt could literally feel his tongue getting ready to stick out as he was inwardly panting at the smell of the chocolate goodness. However, Santana understood him too well, and wasn't going to be put up with Hummel tongue in her dishes. "See, this is why we don't go to the Lima Bean when we travel anymore," Santana added, stirring up the chocolate a bit more before taking the bowl and one of the mugs to the sink to pour the hot chocolate in the mug.

Kurt, in a way, missed the Lima Bean. He and Blaine would go there all of the time in high school, even when Blaine was a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Now, Blaine and even Santana were concerned about Kurt's coffee cravings, and they never went back there unless it was a special occasion. Rachel had planned to go back when Nationals for the McKinley High School glee club occurred so she could support the alumni's former glee club director, Will Schuester.

Kurt had completely forgotten that, when that time comes, he would be able to get his hands on that warm, delicious, sultry –

"Come on, Hungry Hummel. Help me make the Christmas cookie bark," Santana told the porcelain man, and he strode on over to the pantry to grab the pretzels and red and green M&Ms. Santana had taken out another, clean, microwavable bowl from under the counter, along with a wooden spoon. Then she headed back to the pantry to grab the container filled with Oreos.

"Are Rachel and Marley coming over here today?" Kurt asked, opening the bag of pretzels.

"Rosy-cheeked Marley wanted to see her cousins," Santana explained, opening the Oreos container and handing it to Kurt to crush them. "For the holiday sleepover, we don't know where we're going to stay." She walked on over to the pantry to grab the two bags of white chocolate chips off the middle shelf. "However, I rather we stay at Berry's place since this apartment is too small."

As Kurt placed the pretzels on the cookie sheet with the wax paper on it that had been sitting on the counter, he turned his head and noticed that a sleepy Kitty, who was resting on Brittany's lap on the couch, had gazed upon the small, worn Christmas tree with a sleepy, melancholy facial expression. Brittany was rubbing the side of her head softly, telling her the story of how the Christmas tree New Directions had gotten ripped apart by an unknown source, and it had gotten replaced soon after. Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit down at seeing Kitty looking like that. Every time she gazed at the tree, she didn't feel as cheerful. Not even Brittany's stories or her hand rubs made her feel better.

"That's not the only thing that's too small," Kurt thought aloud, but in a quiet tone at the same time, and he went back to crushing Oreos and opening the plastic bags of M&Ms. To his right, he could feel Santana deadpanning him, and he knew the reason why. He turned towards her and shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Santana sighed once again. "Kurt, I'll handle her on my own." She told him. "I don't see why she's so upset about this tree; she's loved it for the first couple of years in her life."

"Yeah, but she's getting older, wiser, and a bit more expectant now," Kurt said as he spread the M&Ms, crushed Oreos, and the pretzels on the cookie sheet. "If she wants bigger, get her bigger."

Santana just rolled her eyes. "You're always into whatever issue one of _my_ kids are having; let's talk about _yours_ for a damn minute." She placed the white chocolate chips in the microwavable bowl, and placed the bowl in the microwave for about a minute.

"Rory is completely fine," Kurt told her, turning in her direction and leaning against the counter. "I mean, he once got bitten by a mosquito in the summer, but other than that, he's fine. And he just got on the Honor Roll this semester." Kurt nodded. "I'm very proud of him."

"And what does the little guy want this Christmas?" Santana questioned before checking the microwave to see if the white chocolate chips have completely melted.

"Nothing much…at least not yet." Kurt explained. "He started off with asking Blaine and I for a toy race car, and then a couple of DVDs. I told Blaine a couple of Christmases ago that I couldn't afford to figure out what Rory would want on my own –"

"Why? Because you're as feminine as Liza Minnelli?" Santana teased, and she laughed at her own joke, making Kurt glare at her. "But I do know how hard it is to find a Christmas gift for a boy, so you're not alone." The microwave went off, and Santana retrieved the melted white chocolate to place on the counter. "I once had one of my older cousins over my mom's house for Christmas. His name is Joshua. I couldn't decide on whether to get him a scarf, a tie, or _Madea's Family Reunion_ on DVD."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Those have got to be the most random gift choices ever."

"You're telling me," Santana replied as she poured the melted chocolate over the spread M&Ms, crushed Oreos, and pretzels. Kurt literally drowned at the smell and texture of the white chocolate being poured over the mixture of junk food lying on the cookie sheet. He missed the taste of white chocolate so much –

"Kurt, I'm going to ask you to go on to the living room, and see if Berry and her little spawn made it here okay." Kurt could hear himself pout as he headed on to the living room. Santana placed her hands on her hips, nodding. "Mhm, I knew what your motive was, Hummel." Santana and Kurt both chuckled. Santana knew everything about him.

As he headed on into the living room, he noticed that Kitty had gone straight to sleep in Brittany's arms, while Sugar had been playing with Barbie dolls and eating a couple of the Christmas cookies she made in Girl Scouts. "Don't eat too much of those, Sugar." Kurt told her in advance. "You don't want to have a cavity, do you?"

"Don't worry, Uncle Kurt," Sugar assured the older man as she went back to dressing a blonde Barbie doll. "I'll be careful."

Kurt wasn't exactly sure if he could believe her, honestly. He could remember at one point when Blaine's older brother, Cooper had gotten a cavity after eating too many packages of Skittles and Jolly Ranchers. He didn't blame him, though; they were very addictive candy brands.

Kurt turned towards Brittany's direction. The older blonde shrugged. "I check on her almost every snack time," she told Kurt. "No worries."

With a final shrug, Kurt made his way to the window and looked outside. The snow looked so beautiful around this time of year. It gave kids everywhere the opportunity to play around and be kids all they like. However, it gave the adults more of a struggle to drive around in the thick coldness, in addition to just cleaning the snow off the windows and such. Kurt looked towards his left, and noticed two familiar faces standing out in the winter cold. A brunette woman had held a smaller brunette in her arms as she was heading towards the Lopez's door bell.

Rachel Berry, and her daughter, Marley.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I love the holidays, don't you? Like, seriously, it gives everyone the chance to feel cozy within their families, look at the scrumptious snow outside, eat delicious treats, decorate their houses, sing songs, buy and give away presents – just, OMG. Don't mind me, because I love the holidays so much.

Don't think that this story is over, though. THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS AIN'T A ONE-SHOT! More to come, so stay tuned. Happy reading, all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Woohoo, another chapter! This'll be kinda long, just to let everyone know. After all, it is a Christmas story, and I wanted it to be magical for all of you reading it and being awed by the events going on in the story. I'm going to add some stuff related to Finn in here, if you don't mind. If you cry, or feel like crying, once you read this, you might need tissues. We all miss Finn and Cory Monteith, and that's understandable. This'll be our first Christmas without both of them. Rest in peace, angels! And speaking of which, here is the second chapter of _Oh, Christmas Tree_! Happy reading, all.

**Featured Pairings**: Kurtana (Kurt/Santana), Pezberry (Santana/Rachel), Martana (Marley/Santana), Karley (Kitty/Marley), Kurtcheltana (Kurt/Rachel/Santana), Faberry (Quinn/Rachel), Farley (Finn/Marley), Wildeberry (Kitty/Rachel), Marchel (Marley/Rachel), Kurttany (Kurt/Brittany), Brittana (Brittany/Santana), Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

**Oh, Christmas Tree  
**Chapter Two

* * *

The doorbell immediately rang, which took everyone (except Kurt) off guard. Even Kitty awoke from her brief nap she was taking. Santana could be heard in the kitchen, screaming in fright. "Kurt, damn it! Didn't you try to warn me that they were here at all?"

Kurt frantically turned in Santana's direction, nearly throwing his hands up and crunching up his fingers. "Santana!" Kurt exclaimed. He gritted his teeth at her. "You have kids in the room, for Christ's sakes!" Santana shook her head slowly, and went to open the front door to the apartment.

"Ooh," Sugar sung out loud, "Momma said a curse word!"

"Momma, who is at the door?" Kitty asked, climbing off of Brittany's lap and running beside Kurt, who held her at his side.

"It's a surprise, munchkin," Santana told the little girl behind her as she crept into the hallway to greet Rachel and Marley downstairs. Kurt picked up Kitty and followed Santana downstairs. Brittany and Sugar followed behind them as well. Once they got downstairs and spotted the familiar faces, Kurt and Santana nearly cheered, and Santana raced to the door to allow Rachel and Marley to come in. "Rachel, hey!" she exclaimed.

"Santana!" Rachel called back, giving her best friend a hug after placing Marley on her feet. Rachel turned her head back and noticed how much snow she just walked in. "Goodness, it's so cold out."

"Well, come on inside." Santana beckoned the older brunette into the room, who started giving Brittany and Sugar some sweet hugs. Santana looked down by her feet and noticed Marley standing there, adorable as ever. Her cheeks looked a bit cold from the weather, but she was as cute as a button, regardless. _Rachel did a good job with her on her own_, Santana thought to herself as she brought her arms around the small girl before her. "There's my girl," she told Marley, hugging her tightly and placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Come on, there's snacks inside for you to have." Santana held Marley in her arms as she walked them back to the Lopez apartment.

Once Santana brought Marley into the apartment, she placed the little girl down on her feet and took her coat off for her, hanging it up in the hallway closet beside Rachel's. The tiny brunette made her way into the living room, where she met up with Kitty and given her a sweet, friendly hug. "You're so excited to see your big cousin, aren't you, Marley?" Santana asked, literally cooing at the girls hugging. "Come on, sweetie. You need to take your boots and gloves off."

Kitty walked over to her mother, placing a hand on her leg. "Momma, are Marley and Auntie Rachel staying here for the sleepover?" she asked, blue dazzling eyes gazing upon her mother.

"I'm…not really sure," Santana told Kitty as she took both of Marley's feet out of her boots. She walked over to place the wet boots on the welcome rug sitting in front of the door. "I doubt it, though. Maybe we could ask Auntie Rach if she doesn't mind us coming to her house."

"Yeah, Kitty," Marley told the blonde five-year-old, "come to our house. Mommy has the backyard so we can build snowmen."

Kitty enthusiastically nodded, making the brunette five-year-old smile with joy. Before dismissing to playing with some of her dolls with Marley, she turned back to the Christmas tree that was standing beside the couch. She remembered one Christmas when she, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar had gone to the Berry household, and gotten a glimpse of the tall, green Christmas tree standing by the fireplace. It was so tall; the star almost hit the ceiling. Kitty thought that her Auntie Rachel found a very respectable tree to place in her house, and it was just beautiful. She envied that tree. She envied a lot of things in her life, actually. She wanted to see the tree again.

"Will we get to see your Mommy's Christmas tree?" Kitty asked, almost afraid to ask the question since Santana was still standing there. Marley nodded cheerfully, making Kitty smile brightly, and the two five-year-olds headed to Kitty's room near the back of the apartment beside Santana and Brittany's home office. As much as Santana enjoyed Kitty's delight with having company, she was getting annoyed with the whole Christmas tree nonsense. Sure, she wanted Kitty to be happy, but she wasn't going to keep swapping trees every year.

"Santana," the Latina heard Rachel call from the other room. The short brunette woman beckoned Santana into the dining room, and took another sip of the homemade peppermint-flavored hot chocolate. She hummed at the taste of the Christmas-filled drink. "So delicious," she added.

As Santana made her way into the dining room with Rachel and Kurt, she noticed that Kurt had drank the entire mug filled with hot chocolate. The former cheerleader shook her head. "Tell that to the Beverage Bandit," Santana dryly teased, aiming her hand towards Kurt's direction.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed in defense. "You make the best peppermint-flavored hot cocoa."

"And I damn well know it," Santana replied, taking a seat beside Rachel. She then looked behind and around her to see if Sugar, Kitty, and Marley were still around so she could watch her vulgar language. Once she found out that the coast was clear, she turned back to Kurt, eyebrows inched upon her head. "Coast is clear, captain." She saluted Kurt with her left hand, and then turned to Rachel. "So, anything new, Berry? Or is it just the usual: landing roles in productions, playing around with the kid, mourning your loss –"

"Santana," Rachel warned, "I think it's best that we not touch on that topic. It's a little risky on my end." Santana held her hands up defensively, leaning back in her chair. "I'd rather focus on the…more _happier_ things about this occasion. Like declaring the exact location for our Christmas camp-out." Kurt and Santana nodded in agreement. "I decided that we should stay at my place. Marley wanted to see the family so much, and I didn't want her to be lonely."

"Yeah, and this apartment would be too cramped with the four of us, you and Marls, and the Hummel men and their _wifey-father_." Santana added. At that point, Kurt leaned over so he could get a good glimpse at the former cheerleader, frowning upon her offensive remark. "Glare at me like that one more time, if you dare, Gay Hummel." Kurt sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"So, that's decided, right?" Rachel asked, getting back on topic and folding her hands together.

"Done," Kurt replied with a nod.

At that moment, Santana and Kurt gazed at Rachel, who looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to get the words out. Kurt placed a hand on Rachel's arm, comforting her. "Rach, something on your mind?" Kurt asked sympathetically. "Is it about Finn? We could have a moment of silence for you, if you want."

Rachel chuckled at Kurt's suggestion. "No, Kurt. I'm perfectly fine." She told her best friend. "It's actually not about Finn, though I do miss him with my dear heart. It's about Quinn. I've met up with her over some coffee a few weeks ago, and since that day, she's never gotten in contact with me." Kurt and Santana suddenly grew concerned. Sure, Quinn was a really busy woman; but what drove her to be M.I.A. all of a sudden? "She had started talking about Finn, and how upset I was probably feeling at the moment, and then was giving me so much sympathetic comments and giving me my respect…" Rachel stopped for a moment to sigh. "And then, she ran out. I'm not sure where she went. She told me she needed fresh air, but she never came back."

Kurt frowned at the turn of events that Rachel explained to him and Santana. "That's pretty odd. I don't see how Quinn could do something like that…"

"Maybe the talk about Finn was too much on her," Santana told Rachel and Kurt, to which they both nodded in agreement. The Latina took one of the filled mugs of hot chocolate that hasn't been touched, and took a small sip of it. "And how is your daughter taking all of this, Rachel?" Santana asked, concerned about Marley all of a sudden.

"When she found out that Finn passed away, she was more than devastated," Rachel explained to Santana and Kurt. "She would ask me every day since…well, June…where her father had gone. I didn't have the nerve to tell Marley straight away what happened, because I didn't want her going through what I went through." Kurt nodded, tapping his fingers against his empty mug. "And then, it came the day of the funeral, and I basically told Marley what happened at funerals, and the whole process of things, because she never went to one."

"Did you tell her about Finn?" Kurt asked.

"No," Rachel answered. "I still didn't feel ready. But that was when, in the car, Marley had asked me if her father was going to be there. I didn't answer her. I just drove on to the church in Lima where his funeral was going to be. A lot of familiar people were there. It was the moment when Marley saw your son, Kurt, and your two daughters, Santana, Marley had gotten confused. They were crying to the point where their faces were drowned in tears." Rachel paused to take another breath, although a shaky one. "And then we reached the coffin."

Kurt and Santana held onto Rachel's hands for comfort, though it partially wasn't helping. The brunette felt tears come to her eyes, recalling the turn of events and seeing the heart-broken look on Marley's face. "She wouldn't stop crying after seeing him just…laying there. It basically haunted her for the rest of her life. That was the day I decided that funerals were too much for her, and I would have to call a babysitter in when I went out for them."

There was a brief silence so Rachel could get herself together. Santana and Kurt didn't like seeing her like this. All the years that they have seen Rachel, she was usually the cheerful type, ready to take on whatever the day brings her. Now that Finn passed away, she was anything but. Kurt could fully understand how Rachel felt, being that Finn was his stepbrother and all. Finn was the one to help Santana come out as a lesbian when she was in high school, even though Santana didn't feel as ready. However, she appreciated Finn's help and company. He brought everyone together with his leadership role and his friendly, goofy smile. She was definitely going to miss that.

After a final sniffle, Rachel took a deep breath and eyed her best friends. "I think I've done enough grieving for one lifetime," Rachel spoke up with a sheepish smile, making Kurt and Santana sadly giggle just a bit. "Finn would want me to be in a happier mood." She took a tissue from her pocket and dabbed her face with it just a bit, making sure she didn't remove any makeup. "So now that we've decided the location for the holiday sleepover, do any of you plan on preparing dishes for dinner?"

"Blaine is preparing his turkey and gravy at home," Kurt explained with a nod, "and I just might have a casserole or some cheesecake available."

The women before him literally gasped in amazement. "Ooh, Kurt, you make the best cheesecake," Rachel cheered in her seat.

"Always the key to happiness, is what I always say," Kurt reminded her, aiming his index finger towards his brain. "But I'm not telling you what kind it's going to be. It's a surprise."

Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms again. "You know what, Hummel? I'm getting really tired of you hiding secret recipes in your kitchen from us," she told him, making Kurt laugh from his hot chocolate-filled belly. "No seriously, the last Christmas dinner we had, you promised you would tell us the recipe to that red velvet tree-topper Christmas cake you baked with Blaine."

"I thought you already knew," Kurt explained to Santana, "it was a few hints of cinnamon and some peppermint flavor in the frosting."

Rachel slammed her hand on the table. "Cinnamon! That's what it was." She exclaimed, slapping her hand against her forehead. Kurt nearly laughed his behind off at the sight of Rachel and Santana discussing the secret recipe Kurt cooked up the previously year.

Suddenly, the three adults heard a voice from behind them. "Cinnamon?" they heard Kitty ask from the archway leading to the apartment bedrooms. Marley timidly brought her head around the corner and spotted her mother sitting between Kurt and Santana.

"Well, hello there, sweetie pie." Rachel cooed, turning around in her chair and bringing her arms out. "Do you wanna sit with Auntie Rachel?" Kitty smiled with glee, and skipped over to the older brunette woman, making herself comfortable on Rachel's lap. "Are you excited for the sleepover this year?" Rachel asked, holding the tiny blonde tight in her arms.

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaimed, cuddling into Rachel's chest.

Rachel smirked at the five-year-old, and glanced up at Santana. "Santana, your little girl is so sweet." She cooed once again.

Santana smiled simply. "They're cute now," she told her, "but they'll eventually become handfuls."

Rachel smiled, turning her head back to the five-year-old in her lap. "Kitty, you and your mommies and older sister will be coming over to our place for the sleepover," she told her, "and you and Sugar can share sleeping space with your little cousin, Marley. That will be so much fun." Kitty clapped her hands, and started to wrap her arms around Rachel, giving her a sweet, simple hug. "Aw, Kitten, we love you, too." Rachel responded, patting the girl on her back.

She noticed Marley walk over to her, the little girl placing her hands on her mother's knee. "Mommy, when are we going to have them over?" she asked.

Rachel took a moment to think about it. "Well, if Santana and Brittany don't mind, we could get started setting up right now."

The two brunette girls turned their heads towards Santana, who shrugged in agreement. "I'm down with it," she replied. She stood up and picked Kitty up from Rachel's lap. "Come on, honey bun. We're setting up your sleeping bag and jammies." She turned her head towards Kurt. "Kurt, you help me with Sugar's stuff, and tell Brittany we're getting ready." Santana carried Kitty into her bedroom, and got her supplies ready to go. Kurt followed them, eventually making it into Sugar's room and telling Sugar and Brittany the news.

"Yay!" Marley cheered, jumping up and down with just socks on her feet. Rachel smiled at the tiny girl before her, and scooped her up from where she stood, swinging her around a bit and finally pecking her on the cheek.

* * *

It took about forty-five minutes for Kurt, Brittany, and Santana to prepare the girls for the sleepover, but they finally got things accomplished. Rachel agreed to drive the kids to her house instead of Santana and Kurt taking their individual cars. Once they got to Rachel's house, Kitty and Marley jumped around near the snow, having so much fun. Sugar ran out of the car towards Kitty, hugging her until they both fell in the snow on Rachel's lawn.

"Sugar! Kitty!" Brittany exclaimed, getting out of the car. "No horse-playing in the snow!" Behind her, she could hear Kurt giggling just a bit as he got out of the car, closing the doors behind him, and placing an arm around Brittany.

"You're doing very well with the parenting, Brittany. It's surprising, actually." Kurt told his blonde friend.

"Thanks, Kurt." Brittany dismissed with a smirk on her face. "My mom told me when I was little that I used to be like that." She pointed towards Sugar and Kitty's direction. They were both jumping around in the snow, and throwing some of it everywhere. Santana had to get into the mix and break up the snow-throwing fight, which eventually led to some of the snow getting on her coat. "I learned a lot, I guess," Brittany added with a shrug as she and Kurt followed Rachel to the house entrance.

Once they got inside, Rachel offered to hang Kurt and Brittany's coats up for them. The two took a look around. Rachel's living room looked so warm and cozy. It had an extra large window so Rachel could watch the kids play outside. The couches had the Christmas-themed pillows on them, the rug under the coffee table was red and green, complete with the embroidered tree on it. The fireplace was off when Kurt and Brittany walked in, but turned on when Rachel got the fire wood ready. The Berry family's Christmas tree stood beside the fireplace, tall and cheerful as ever. Rachel loved decorating that tree with Marley, and hiding her favorite toys under there for Christmas Day.

"You have no idea on what I'm going to do to you rascals once I get this hair dry!" Santana teased to Kitty, Sugar, and Marley as all four entered the room. They were all covered in fresh, white snow, and Santana had gotten especially wet. Kurt and Brittany couldn't help but laugh at her, taking Kitty and Marley's coats off for them. Rachel sheepishly walked over to Santana, assisting with hanging her coat in the coat closet.

Kitty's eyes wandered around the living room, and they finally set on the big Christmas tree near the fireplace. "Look, Momma!" she exclaimed, pointing to the Christmas tree. "It's so pretty." Kitty, after taking her boots off, skipped on over to the tree and sat beside it. Marley and Sugar joined her, gazing up at the tree while taking in the warmth coming from the fireplace. After playing in so much snow, they were cold and exhausted, and just wanted to relax.

"Kurt, do you want to help me get the bags and stuff out of the car?" Rachel asked.

"After I get a moment to rest, sure." Kurt told her, making his way to the couch and sitting on it. Brittany and Santana joined them, sitting beside each other in a loving manner. Brittany had her head on Santana's shoulder, and Santana leaned a bit closer to Brittany's head.

"I love the holidays," Brittany whispered to Santana, gripping onto her arm as she gazed upon the girls near the big Christmas tree. "It's that time we get to see all of our friends and family members, and we don't have to work so much."

Santana nodded in agreement. She felt lucky to have Brittany be beside her for all these years. When they first met, they were nothing but cheerleaders on the McKinley High Cheerios varsity cheerleading team, and sidekicks to their best friend and most popular girl in McKinley High, Quinn Fabray. Now, they were closer than ever. Santana couldn't really remember a time when Brittany were just _best friends_ now that the two were married and cuddling up with each other on the couch.

Snapping out of the daze she was in, she noticed Sugar and Kitty looking at some of the ornaments hung up on the tree. Kitty took her small hand, and touched one of the big ornaments with Santa Claus's face on it. "Kitty, don't touch that!" Santana called, making the tiny blonde sit back down on the floor, saddened.

"San," Brittany pouted, "let Kitty explore. She's only five."

"Well, I'm not going to have Berry freaking out over some broken ornaments, I can tell you that." Santana told Brittany.

"Not to worry, Santana," Rachel told the Latina, "they're the non-breakable ornaments. The girls will be fine." She started to get up out of her seat and head to the coat closet to retrieve her coat. "I'm going to get the bags out of the car." Kurt started to get up and follow her, leaving Santana and Brittany to sit there with the three girls in front of the tree.

Brittany whispered in Santana's ear again. "Let them live, Santana. After all, it's Christmas break. Five more days until the big day. What could possibly go wrong?" she asked, and she place a peck on Santana's cheek.

_Oh trust me; a lot can happen before Christmas Day_, Santana thought in the back of her mind.

* * *

An hour and a half passed, and Blaine showed up with his and Kurt's seven and a half-year-old son, Rory. The porcelain second-grader ran through the house with just his socks on his feet, and gave Rachel a big bear hug. "Hey there, little Rory," Rachel greeted the young boy. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," Rory told her politely. "How are you, Auntie Rachel?"

Rachel smiled brightly at the boy's respectful manners. "I'm doing fine," she told him sweetly. "Thank you for asking." She brought her arms around the boy and hugged him, her warmth spreading around his body. As she let the boy go, he started running into the other room where Marley and the Lopez girls had been playing. That's when Rachel noticed Blaine with the bags of clothes and sleeping bags in his arms. "Oh, do you need help with that?" She took some of the bags, and carried them towards her bedroom.

"Thank you, Rachel," Blaine said, out of breath. He started gazing around the room, taking in the wonderful decorations being hung up everywhere. "I love your house. It looks so comfortable."

Rachel giggled. "Thank you. It was my original intention to make it look as so," she explained. "I'm going to get you some hot cocoa I've been saving for you guys."

Blaine held his hands up in defense. "Oh, no worries, Rachel. I'm not –"

Before he could say anything else, he noticed his husband standing in the dining room with his arms out, ready for a giant bear hug. "There he is," Kurt called, walking towards his direction. "Hey there, stranger." Kurt and Blaine got closer, eventually, and hugged each other with all their might before closing in for a kiss on the lips. At the moment of deepening the kiss they shared, they heard Santana from behind Kurt.

"Oh, God. Will you two get a room?" Santana complained, making a disgusted face at the two of them. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Santana, while Blaine chuckled sheepishly. He noticed that Rory, along with Sugar and Kitty, had been standing behind Santana, sporting giggly yet disgusted facial expressions. "Be reminded that you have kids lurking around the house, Anderson."

Blaine, a bit embarrassed, looked down at the kids standing behind the Latina. "Sorry." He told them, and he walked over and kneeled down to meet eyes with Sugar and Kitty. "You guys have grown up so fast. It's so nice to see you again." Blaine told the girls, embracing them in a hug.

"Hello, Uncle Blaine," Kitty greeted with a smile on her face.

"We missed you, Uncle Blaine," Sugar told Blaine.

"And Uncle Blaine missed you girls, too." Blaine told them, making the girls smile. "I've actually got to work figuring out your Christmas presents for this year," he added, standing up normally. He noticed the girls getting fidgety and excited, wondering what the presents were, which made Blaine smirk just a bit.

"Thank you, Uncle Blaine!" Sugar cheered. She then glanced over at Rory, who was watching the three in jealousy, and took his hand. "Come on, Rory. Let's play with Marley in the other room." With that, the two left for Marley's bedroom, leaving Kitty standing there before her uncle.

"Uncle Blaine," Kitty spoke up, "they're going under our Christmas tree?" She sounded a bit down to hear about her presents from her loving uncle being placed under their old, worn-out tree. Santana and Kurt knew where this was going.

"Yes, sweetie." Blaine answered. "Why?"

Santana immediately scooped Kitty off the floor, making their way to Marley's bedroom. "No reason, Blaine." Santana told Blaine before turning her head to Kitty. "Come on, Kitty. Everyone else is waiting in the other room."

"But Momma –" Kitty started before Santana placed a finger over her mouth without the adults watching.

"Listen," Santana warned Kitty, "we're not going to be acting up while we're over here, or you and I will be heading on home. Is that understood?" Kitty didn't say anything. She just looked up at Santana with an intimidated look before running into Marley's room once Santana placed her on the ground. Santana sighed as she watched Kitty run. She didn't want to have to do that to poor Kitty, but she felt as if she didn't have another choice. She was getting on her last nerve about the Christmas tree in their house. In fact, everyone was.

"I need a drink." Santana muttered before heading into the kitchen with the adults to grab herself some eggnog.

* * *

A while later – it had to be around seven o'clock in the evening – Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel were having some conversation about fond memories they've had with their old glee club director, Will Schuester. Kurt could easily remember the constant times he wanted to perform with the girls when they did boys vs. girls mash-up competitions, though Will said otherwise. Santana and Brittany couldn't help but come up with a few jokes that offended Kurt, but made Blaine and Rachel laugh at the same time.

In the living room, Sugar and Marley were dancing to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ and playing with some of Marley's dolls. Kitty was sitting alone by the Christmas tree, gazing up at the lights and how pretty they lit up. There were different colors, too. Gold, red, green, blue, orange – any color that would make the tree look like a triangular-shaped rainbow in the darkness.

At that moment, she felt Rory tap her on the shoulder. "Hey, you shouldn't touch Auntie Rachel's tree. One of the oar-ni-mants might break." Kitty frowned upon the older boy's bit of a speech impediment coming out.

"I'm not touching the tree; I'm just looking at it," Kitty argued in her defense, standing up in front of the brunette-haired boy. "And learn to speak, for once, Anderson!" Rory wasn't expecting that coming from Kitty. It sounded like a pretty mean remark.

"Hey, don't make fun of me, Kitty!" Rory exclaimed.

"Go back to preschool and learn words, you dumb little boy!" Kitty exclaimed in anger, folding her arms in front of her chest. At that moment, she felt Rory push Kitty, making the blonde girl feel mad. She started pushing on him, and they both fell to the floor. They both attempted to pull each other's hair out, and Sugar and Marley took notice of it. Marley started to run over and separate the two.

"Kitty, leave Rory alone!" Marley exclaimed, grabbing the blonde girl's arms.

"Marley, let go of me!" Kitty exclaimed with much anger. Kitty could feel herself pulling from Marley's tug, and she pushed the girl directly into the Christmas tree, making her fall, along with several of the ornaments that was near the bottom of the tree.

"Marley, Kitty, Rory!" the kids heard Rachel call. The older woman entered the room, looking at them in shock. Sugar had called the adults in to see what was going on. "What is wrong in here?" Rachel asked, rushing over to a hurt Marley, sitting on the floor and close to crying. She held the little girl close to her, rubbing her hand on her head.

"Rory started it!" Kitty accused, pointing her finger in Rory's direction.

"Dad, Daddy!" Rory exclaimed, pointing back at Kitty with tears in his eyes, "Kitty was making fun of me."

"Kitty, is this true?" Kurt asked, leaning over so he could catch a glimpse of the blonde girl.

"I was only looking at the Christmas tree, and he was bothering me!" Kitty explained.

At that moment, Santana and Brittany made their way further in the room. Santana couldn't help but moan in utter annoyance. Kitty's clinging onto the big Christmas tree in the room made her feel even more irritated with the little girl. "That doesn't matter, Kitty. You don't be rude to your older cousins." Santana explained. "And why are you even near that tree anyway? Look at what you did to it, and Marley." She gestured towards the five-year-old crying in Rachel's arms.

"But Momma," Kitty told Santana, "I liked looking at the tree, and I just wanted –"

At that point, Santana couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, my God. Kitty, haven't I been saying this enough?" she interrupted. "We're not getting another Christmas tree. You can look at all the trees you want on TV or other people's houses, but I am putting my foot down. Don't bother me about this petty tree talk again."

It grew silent for a few minutes before tears came to Kitty's eyes. The small blonde got up and started running towards Marley's room, crying her eyes out and hiding away from the adults.

And for the rest of the evening, tension lay in the air.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Aw, poor Kitty. Poor everyone, if you ask me. So…what did you all think of this chapter? I know this story is going to be a bit long, but I want to end it at around three chapters. So the next one will be the last one. Don't worry, I'll resolve this. And happy reading, all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Aw, the last chapter already? Pout. Oh well, I can't continue this one forever. After all, it's only a Christmas fan fiction. But anyways, here I go with the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Sit back, relax, feel free to make your way to the concession stand to your left (or right), and enjoy. Happy reading!

**Featured Pairings**: Pezberry (Santana/Rachel), Hummelwilde (Kurt/Kitty), Kurtana (Kurt/Santana), minor!Kuinn (Kurt/Quinn), Faberry (Quinn/Rachel), Santony (Santana/Tony), minor!Sugary (Sugar/Rory), minor!Karley (Kitty/Marley), Kony (Kitty/Tony)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

**Oh, Christmas Tree  
**Chapter Three

* * *

The adults had put Kitty, Marley, Sugar, and Rory to bed a bit earlier than expected. There was too much tension and anger going around between them, and they didn't want it to get worse. Santana was upset at Kitty the most, being that she had been driving her crazy all day about a new Christmas tree. Santana had taken herself to the kitchen for some more eggnog, because she felt she needed an energy drink for every time Kitty begged about a damn Christmas tree. She was just too tired to put up with her. _Maybe Sugar was enough_, Santana thought to herself.

"Santana," Rachel spoke from the entrance of the kitchen. The Latina turned in her direction, and noticed the concerned look on the Broadway star's face. She walked further in the room, trying to take the glass of eggnog away from her. "Please, you've had enough." Unfortunately, Santana stepped away, and took another sip of the holiday drink. "And you need to just…calm down," Rachel added. "Kitty is only a little girl. She doesn't know better just yet, but she's getting there. And all she wants is to look at a big Christmas tree –"

"You don't understand." Santana spoke up, placing the empty glass on the counter and walking around the kitchen for a bit, her fingers touching each bit of holiday decoration. "She's been getting on my nerves about this for months, and I can't stand it. We already have a tree at home, and she goes begging for another one?"

"I understand that," Rachel began, "but –"

"Hell, why can't she bother Santa Claus about a new tree or something?" Santana questioned with a shrug. "After all, he's the only other person other than Brittany and Kurt that can put up with the little girl's pleas."

Rachel took a deep breath for just a moment. "Maybe she just wants something more this Christmas, now that she has gotten used to the traditional decorations and activities in your home. And after all, you did tell me that you've had that tree for about eight years. Maybe it's…time for a change, you know?" Rachel suggested with a shrug.

Santana nearly rolled her eyes in Rachel's direction. "You sound so much like a mix of Lady Hummel and my mother right now." She responded, dryly.

In Marley's room, the kids had been put to sleep. However, Kitty was wide awake, staring at the ceiling and crying some more. Neither Sugar, Rory, nor Marley could hear her sobs because they had snoozed faster than a sloth in a jungle tree. Kitty was upset at how Santana yelled at her earlier. All she wanted was a new Christmas tree, and maybe even to make Santana and the rest of the Lopez family feel better, but she couldn't even get that. And even worse: she made her two cousins cry. She didn't want to; she just felt as if she wasn't getting what she wanted.

Kurt had crept into the room to check on the kids and see if they were asleep. He noticed a melancholy Kitty laying there in her pink and white sleeping bag, tears just falling out of her eyes. He felt bad for her and what she had to go through. He thought about comforting her and trying to cheer her up.

He tiptoed into the room and close to Kitty, kneeling down and rubbing his hand on her head. "Kitten?" he whispered so the other kids wouldn't wake up. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She didn't say anything; she just sniffled. "It's okay, darling. I know you are upset, and Momma is, too. But everything will be alright. Trust me." He tried comforting her the best she could, smoothing her head and wiping some of the tears that fell off her face.

Then Kitty brought up something that Kurt thought she would never bring up in a million years. "I want to stay with Daddy."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rachel and Blaine decided that they should watch a Christmas movie to release the tension. They all voted on watching _The Perfect Holiday_, to which Kurt and Brittany agreed to. However, Santana didn't put in much of her input. In fact, all she responded with when movie suggestions were thrown out was, "Anything that's not overly gay or filled with tree drama." Rachel knew that she was still a bit upset, but she tried her best to make everyone happy.

Halfway into the movie, Rachel and Brittany had gone in the kitchen to bake some of the gingerbread cookies Rachel planned on making with the kids. If they didn't get a chance to do it after the fight, then maybe she could surprise them once they woke up.

Meanwhile, Santana was watching the movie with Kurt and Blaine, not really interested in the plot or Kurt and Blaine sharing jokes and memories. Every now and then, she just wanted to put her coat on and head outside to watch the night sky, though it was a bit impossible to see any stars with the clouds out tonight. She sighed once again, feeling the need to head to the other room and sleep all of her feelings away.

Kurt noticed how uncomfortable Santana was looking, and felt bad for her. He actually came up with a plan to satisfy Kitty, but to keep Santana from undergoing more stress. _I hope this works_, Kurt thought in the back of his mind. "Santana," Kurt whispered after checking his watch for the time. "I know you're feeling…a little resistant tonight after what all had happened, but –"

"Hummel, save it." Santana interrupted. "Okay, Kurt? I don't want to talk about this anymore. That little girl is so lucky that Rachel drove us to her place and offered us to stay here, because I would've driven us on home, and put her on punishment for a day. I swear, I love her as much as life itself, but she's too much for me to handle." She sighed. "Why did I make the decision to have a second kid anyways? Mom was right; they are handfuls."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a disheartened look between each other. They knew Santana didn't mean the words she said. She just felt that she was in the wrong place, that's all. Right?

"Santana," Blaine spoke up, leaning forward and trying to get Santana's attention, "don't be that person. Please."

"Why can't I?" Santana argued. "What, I'm not allowed to have feelings or thoughts for myself and other people?" Neither Blaine nor Kurt responded, and Santana leaned back into the couch, facing the television screen. "One of these days, I hope her father comes down here to take his daughter back."

At that moment, the doorbell rang, which caught Brittany and Rachel's attention as they were watching the cookies bake in the oven. Kurt rose up from his seat and walked to the door. "I knew you would say something like that."

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana asked with her arms folded. However, she didn't get a response from him.

Kurt unlocked the front door and opened it. On the other side revealed a man that Kurt hadn't seen in a decent while: Tony Reeves. The blonde man had his leather jacket zipped and a plaid collar showing around his neck. He didn't look like he changed. In fact, he was just as young as when Quinn first introduced him. Speaking of Quinn, she was unexpectedly standing there beside her former boyfriend. Kurt didn't know why, but she was there.

"Quinn?" Kurt spoke up with confusion in his voice. "I didn't know you were coming."

Quinn giggled a bit and shrugged. "I didn't know Tony was going to be here, either, to be perfectly honest." She stepped in through the door to give Kurt a warm hug. She especially needed it since it was around negative two degrees outside.

"Quinn!" the petite blonde woman heard Brittany inside the house. The two blonde women embraced each other in a warm hug, with Blaine and Rachel waiting their turn for hugs.

"How's everything, Tony?" Kurt asked, holding a hand out to shake with the twenty-seven-year-old man. "Got around safely?"

Tony shook hands with Kurt and smirked at him. "I had gotten into a bit of traffic a while ago, but I made it okay." He started to take his boots off and place them on the welcome mat. As he did so, Santana had walked over and witnessed the scene before her. _When the hell did Fabray get here? And…is that Tony?_ Santana thought in the back of her mind. She didn't think that Tony and Quinn had actually gotten back together. After all, they both broke up due to Tony dating someone in Massachusetts.

"Quinn? Tony?" Santana spoke up, surprised. The two blondes looked up towards Santana, both sporting smiles on their faces. However, Santana still didn't know what was going on. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Santana walked over to give Quinn a hug.

"I was in the neighborhood," Quinn told Santana, embracing her best friend in a hug. "I wanted to connect with my friends and family once again." Once she let go, she took in the faces that were looking back at her. She loved everyone in this room. She couldn't believe she came back here. She felt so happy. But most of all, she was happy to see Rachel, and this was her chance to finally say what she wanted to say. "And…" she started, turning in Rachel's direction. "Rachel, I have something to say to you."

Rachel herself was now confused. After Quinn being gone for so long, she wasn't sure what she had to say back to her. Was this an apology for what all happened? That's what this is? "It took me a while to regret what I had done to you weeks ago. It was a really bad move, and I know I shouldn't have done it." Quinn began. "But…well, I was feeling bad for you, and…I just couldn't take it any longer. I really care about you. I guess I was too scared to admit it because you were mourning the loss of Finn and caring for your little girl at the same time."

She paused to take a breath, making Rachel a bit nervous. "And I know you're wondering why I'm saying all of this to you. I know. But…well, it's just that…" She paused again, taking a gulp of what was stuck in her throat. "I love you, Rachel."

No one said anything else. Not even Rachel. A part of Quinn knew she screwed something up. After a moment of silence, Santana laughed and blurted out, "Wow. Twitter update!" she exclaimed, earning a nudge in the arm from Blaine.

"Q – Quinn," Rachel spoke up, nervously picking at her fingers. "I…I don't know what to say…" The petite blonde shrugged nervously, biting at her lips. At that moment, she noticed the smile that crept upon Rachel's face. "I guess…well, you're my best friend, Quinn, and I understand that you've had a hard time in the past. And all this time that you've stuck up for me…" Rachel nodded. "I just want to say, thank you."

Quinn couldn't help but grin, and the two women embraced each other in another hug. Quinn already had a big grin showing on her face; but when Rachel had given her a peck on the cheek, she couldn't feel any happier than she already was. She could hear Kurt clap behind her, making her feel suddenly shy, although happy.

While the men and Brittany had smiles on their faces, Santana faked a yawn as she watched Quinn and Rachel embrace each other. "Oh wow, like none of you saw this coming," Santana blurted out. "I knew it was going to happen eventually when Quinn got Rachel to win prom queen in our senior year." With that, Santana shuffled her feet, moving from the front door through the dining room towards Marley's bedroom to check on the kids.

"You what?" Rachel blurted out, gazing in Quinn's direction.

"Um, Santana?" Tony called from where he stood. He quickly followed Santana before she made it in Marley's room. "Can we have a talk?"

The Latina stopped where she stood, moaning reluctantly. "Fine," Santana replied. She turned around to face the young blonde man before her, folding her arms. "What can I do for you, Peter Pan?"

"Kurt called me here under short notice." All of a sudden, Santana's eyes grew extremely big. She felt as if her eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets. _Why did Kurt call him here?_ She wondered in the back of her mind. She then remembered what Kurt had told her before Tony and Quinn arrived. _I knew you would say something like that…_ Santana nearly cursed herself for saying what she had said to Kurt, and not because she was feeling any type of sympathy for Kitty at the moment. "He told me what happened between you and…well, my daughter earlier today –"

"When you refer to that little rascal as your _daughter_, I feel more married to you than I do to Brittany," Santana remarked, "which grosses me out, being that I'd rather be married to a Hooter's girl than a One Direction look-alike." Tony giggled at Santana's joke, although she was a bit serious. Whenever Santana looked at Tony, she couldn't understand why Quinn had dated someone as weird-looking as him (though Quinn told her on certain occasions that he was sexy as hell).

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, Santana," Tony spoke up, and Santana was quiet enough to listen to what he had to say. "When Quinn came up to me and told me about the situation you were in, I was stunned. I mean, I didn't plan on having kids until later on in life. I was going to have, like, two sons, and we were going to go fishing when they got old enough and stuff." Santana nodded understandably. "But then I realized how desperate you were. It was impossible for you to have kids, and I wanted to help one of my friends."

Santana frowned, almost confused. "You…you consider me as a friend?" she questioned. She and Tony didn't spend that much time together, so she wouldn't know a lot about him.

The dark-blonde man nodded. "Yeah," he responded. "And you find it hard now that you have two daughters and all, but…you'll eventually get used to it." Santana shrugged, not really sure if she could count on Tony. "And as of Kitty, well…" Tony continued, "Kurt told me about her little issue, and I thought I could take care of it. It would be less stress on you, and I thought it would be something great for the whole family."

Santana inched an eyebrow on her head. "What did you get?" she asked. The two walked through the dining room back to the living room. Tony opened the front door so Santana could glance at his car. "It's the silver Jeep across the street," he told her. "Look what's inside."

It took Santana a couple of squints, but her eyes finally adjusted. That was when her jaw fell down to her neck.

* * *

Morning came faster than expected. However, the kids were still asleep. Santana had woken up earlier than everyone else to gaze upon her blonde daughter fast asleep in her sleeping bag. She knew how tired and sad she was after last night, and she wanted to repay her for all of the wrongs she has made. And thanks to Tony, Kitty would have a happier Christmas than she's ever had.

At least, that's what Santana hoped.

The Latina leaned down on the floor beside Kitty, and rubbed her slightly, signaling her to wake up. "Kitty, wake up." She told the five-year-old girl. She winced a bit at Santana's touch, and rolled over to the other side. Santana brought her hands to her waist, dragging her back over to her spot on the floor. "Good morning, Kitty. Wakey, wakey." She still seemed as if she didn't want to wake up, or even be touched by Santana, which was understandable to her Latina mother.

"Kitty…" Santana began, and she then sighed. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened last night." Kitty slowly opened her pretty, blue eyes. She looked tired as ever, and the tears had tried on her cheeks. Poor thing. "It wasn't my place to yell like that," Santana continued, rubbing the little girl's belly. "I don't want you to be upset, especially around the holidays. It's just that…well…I guess I've been going through a lot of stress lately."

Kitty frowned at her brunette mother. "Stress?" she asked in a sleepy manner.

"Mhm," Santana explained, "and when you get older, work and school will get even harder." She paused, and started to snicker. "You're lucky now. You're only in preschool, going on to first grade. I miss those years, when you don't have to worry about college or getting your kids into college."

"I'll be going to college, Momma?" Kitty asked, curiously.

"Of course," Santana replied with a proud smile on her face, pinching the five-year-old's cheeks. "But you don't have to worry about that much for a while. After all, you're still young and you don't understand everything. Besides, I want you to enjoy your youth years." Kitty nodded in agreement.

"With that in mind," Santana continued, and she started to pull something out of the pocket of her red robe. "I figured we'd have ourselves some fun." Kitty noticed the gingerbread cookie-shaped ornament in her hand, and started to cheer. Rory and Marley heard her shout, and Santana knew the party had to start somewhere.

* * *

Once the four kids were fully awake, Santana had brought them to the dining room with some Christmas crafts to mess around with, and the Latina had gone into the living room to play some Christmas music. She saw the CD Rachel left out on the coffee table, and started playing the first track. The song _White Christmas_ started playing, which made her hum a bit as she walked back in the dining room with the children. All morning, she decided that making Christmas cards and ornaments for the adults would be a fun idea to creatively celebrate Christmas.

Later on, once the glue on some of the ornaments and cards were drying, Santana and the kids were working on some food to prepare for when Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Quinn, and Tony woke up from their peaceful sleep. Santana allowed Sugar and Rory to help add ingredients to some pancakes everyone chose to make, which Marley and Kitty cleaned the table together. As they did, the song changed to _Greatest Time of Year_, which Marley and Kitty started singing along to. Santana couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two cousins, but felt they should be a bit quieter if they wanted the breakfast to be a secret. Luckily, Rory had gone into the adults' room to keep them inside until everything was ready.

A while later, once everything was in order, Kurt and Blaine started walking in the room together. "Rory, you've kept us in there long enough," Kurt told his seven and a half-year-old son as he strolled through the dining room. Rory tried to bring his two fathers back inside the bedroom, but it was no use. They had already made it into the kitchen. Luckily, it was perfect timing, since everything in the kitchen was set up and ready to eat.

"W – what's all this?" Blaine asked with a surprised smile on his face. He saw Marley and Kitty standing by the counter, trying to reach a bowl of oatmeal and some orange juice, and Sugar was near the stove, grabbing the plate of pancakes that were already buttered. Santana had came from the refrigerator with a whole bowl of fruit in her hands. "Santana…you and the girls have been cooking?" Blaine asked.

The former cheerleader nodded. "Well, this family has a lot of awesome cooks, if I do say so myself." Santana responded, winking in Sugar's, Kitty's, and Marley's direction. All of the girls winked back. Santana brought her gaze from them to Rory, winking at the little boy behind Kurt, who winked directly back at her. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Santana asked with enthusiasm. "All of this good food is going to get cold."

Kitty, Marley, and Rory headed to the dining room table to prepare for breakfast, while Santana, Blaine, and Kurt helped bring the food to the dining room table. Shortly after, Quinn and Rachel came out of the adults' room, and noticed the scenery before them. "Wow, you guys are up early." Rachel spoke with a gleam in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Marley exclaimed, leaving her chair to hug her mother tightly. Her eyes drew from her own mother to Quinn beside her. "Auntie Quinn!" The petite blonde woman couldn't help but blush at her, and kneeled down to give Marley a hug. "When did you get here?" Marley asked as Quinn smoothed out Marley's hair.

"I had came by last night, sweetheart," Quinn told her, pinching Marley's little cheeks. "I wanted to check in with all of you and see how you were doing."

Santana chuckled a bit as she bit into a piece of her pancake. "That's not the only thing she came here for." At that moment, she earned a hard nudge in her arm by Kurt, who stood beside her with his plate of breakfast. The Latina looked up and shrugged. "What? Don't look at me like that, Hummel. It's true." People around her started laughing, though Marley was the only confused one, and Quinn and Rachel joined the others for some food.

"Wow, something smells good." Kitty heard a familiar voice behind her as she bit into an apple slice. The tiny blonde whirled around and noticed her father, dressed in nothing but a blue T-Shirt and some long pants. She immediately left her seat, and ran towards him, giving him a giant bear hug. "Aw, hey there, pumpkin." He cooed at her.

"Daddy!" Kitty exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Did Santa bring you here? It's not Christmas yet."

Tony gazed up at Kurt and Santana for just a moment, and they both nodded in their direction. Then he looked back down at the girl before him. "Well, Kitty," he explained to her, "Santa thought that you were one of his favorite kids in the whole neighborhood – hey, maybe even the whole world – and decided to give you your present earlier than expected." Kitty nearly jumped up and down, glad that she was able to see her birth father for Christmas this year. The blonde man hugged her close, and everyone else watched with a heartened smile on their faces. "Speaking of which," Tony added, "Santa had given you another present. He told me about it before dropping me off here."

Kitty gasped in delight. Two presents four days before Christmas? That was really surprising. "He did?" she asked, smiling with glee.

Tony nodded. "You can finish your breakfast first, and then we can see if he left it at your house." Kitty nodded in agreement, and headed back to her seat to eat the rest of her food. She really wanted to see the present that Santa left her, but she also wanted to stay in the Berry household and play with Marley some more. Santana and Brittany agreed to keep the girls here for a little longer, which made Marley feel ecstatic by the news.

* * *

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, and everyone had gotten restless from the Christmas games and activities. Tony decided to take Santana, Brittany, Kitty, and Sugar home, while Kurt and Blaine decided to head back to their apartment with their son. Quinn told everyone that she might stay a bit longer with Rachel to touch basis on what was going on with her and Marley. Everyone bid their farewells, and the Anderson and Lopez families drove off on the road.

Tony was driving his Jeep down the road, trying to get directions to the Lopez house from Brittany. Kitty was in the back seat, seated in between Santana and Sugar. She was getting a little too restless, and wanted to know what the present Santa left her was. In the meantime, Sugar allowed for the blonde girl to play with some of her Barbie dolls that she left in the car whenever she got bored.

"Daddy," Kitty spoke up as the man drove, "since Santa told you what the present was, can't you just tell me what it is?"

A smile spread across Tony's face as he turned a corner. "I can't, Kitty Pie. It's a secret."

"Can I guess what it is?" Kitty asked, slumping in the seat.

Santana noticed how impatient the little girl was, and chuckled. _That's how I used to be every Christmas Eve when I looked at the presents under my tree_, Santana thought in the back of her mind. She leaned forward in her seat, whispering to Tony. "How much do you wanna bet that she makes all of the wrong guesses?" She asked with a sly look on her face. The blonde man giggled a bit and nodded, making Kitty confused.

"We're going to be home eventually, Kitty," Brittany told the tiny blonde. "Trust me, you guys are going to love it." Kitty turned to her older sister, making sure that she could be able to trust her parents. Sugar just shrugged back at her and leaned against the car window, with Kitty leaning against her sister's side.

Eventually, the car pulled up in a free parking space in front of the Lopez apartment before Kitty thought about sleeping in the car. Tony turned the ignition off and went to scoop up his little girl from the back seat. "Come on, pumpkin." He told her, holding her close to him and covering her eyes. "We're almost there." Santana, Brittany, and Sugar got out of the car, following Tony into the apartment. Santana offered to hold the door for Tony, whose hand was covering Kitty's eyes while he carried the five-year-old.

Once Tony, Sugar, and Kitty were heading upstairs, Brittany and Santana were alone at the steps, gazing at each other. Brittany was so proud of Santana for allowing all of this to happen. "I'm really proud of you, you know that, right?" she asked Santana, pulling her into a waist hug. "The only question now," she continued, going up the stairs with her wife, "what's Kitty's face going to look like once she walks into the living room?" She questioned with a wink.

"Oh, trust me," Santana assured her wife with a smile on her face, "we won't have to wait too long."

"Oh, is that so?" Brittany asked, smirking.

"Mhm." Santana hummed.

Once the two women made it into the Lopez apartment, they saw Tony standing there, alone with his hands in his pockets. Neither Santana nor Brittany caught sight of neither Kitty nor Sugar – that is, until they walked a bit further in the room.

Both girls had taken their boots and coats off, and started gazing up at the bright, green Christmas tree that had replaced their old one. This one looked better than the last one they had. The star on top of the tree almost touched the ceiling, but not really. Lights were wrapped all around the tree's pines, and the homemade Christmas ornaments, along with a few new non-breakable ornaments, were placed on the branches. Different-flavored candy canes hung just about, along with some silver and gold tinsel. Underneath the tree were two big boxes, both wrapped with silver wrapping paper and red bows. On each one was a tag with the girls' names on it, given to them by Tony.

Santana folded her arms, satisfied with the work Tony had put together to make all of this possible. "Wow, Tony," her wife spoke beside her, "this tree looks beautiful." Brittany smiled at the sparkly tree sitting there by the couch. It made the space feel so…new. It's like they moved into a new home overnight. "But wait, what happened to the old tree?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry about the old tree," Tony assured her. "I've gotten that taken care of."

Santana grinned at the dirty blonde man, and embraced him in a friendly hug. "This was a really wonderful surprise for the girls, I'll admit." Santana whispered in Tony's ear. He hugged Santana back tightly, feeling the warmth and love growing in the family. "But listen here, you're helping me take that thing down and placing it in an available spot in the apartment, you hear?" Santana added, making Tony chuckle a bit.

"I can arrange that, too. I promise," Tony assured her, patting Santana's back. Once the two let go of each other, they noticed that Kitty and Sugar had came from the tree, and saw the adults standing there in the open doorway. They both ran over and embraced Kitty's father in a family-friendly hug. Kitty's arms wrapped around him tighter, though. Santana smiled sweetly at her daughter, rubbing the top of her head as she watched her hug her father. _We did it_, Santana thought. _What a Christmas miracle_.

Once the two stopped hugging, Sugar and Kitty ran into their bedroom to bring out some toys so they could play with Kitty's father. Brittany and Santana shared a kiss on the lips, and Brittany headed into the kitchen to prepare the gingerbread houses she had been saving. Santana closed the front door, strolled into the living room, and started playing the song _Oh, Christmas Tree_ on the family stereo before joining Brittany in the kitchen.

_I'll definitely remember to pay Tony – I mean Santa – before he makes his trip on home_, Santana thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Woohoo, finally done! So, what did you think of the whole story? If things confused you, I'm sorry. I've been rushing all weekend to have this completed by the deadline for the Secret Santana thing on the Glee Wiki. Speaking of which, this is the end of my story for it, and that completes my present for the lovely and amazing Brittanarocks (aka Emma). IDK if she reads a lot of fan fiction (probs not), but it's okay. Luckily, I was able to finish this on time. Well, happy holidays to everyone in the _Glee_ fandom, and happy reading!


End file.
